


PokeEight Drabbles

by Animerockchic, note_a_flat



Series: Doctor Who Pokeverse [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Who am I?, doctor who - Freeform, how not to meet a pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerockchic/pseuds/Animerockchic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/note_a_flat/pseuds/note_a_flat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles in our Doctor Who Pokeverse. This one featuring the Eighth Doctor and the ever important question of 'Who am I?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	PokeEight Drabbles

I stepped outside of the Tardis doors onto unknown terrain. I was entirely unsure of what had happened to me, but overall I felt very new. One could almost say…revived. No matter how revived I felt though I had a pounding headache that just would not be vanquished no matter how much I tried to regulate my body functions.

Where ever I was, it was somewhere loud and the glittering and flickering lights in the darkness around me stung in my eyes. Rubbing them with unfamiliar hands I looked around. There was a sound like thunder and I looked up, to find a clear sky filled with the familiar constellations of the stars as seen from Earth.

“Where am I?”, I wondered aloud in a voice I had never heard before. Something suddenly hit me and I found myself on my back, staring up at the sky once more. There was a sound of wind and more thunder.

“Who am I?” I was subjected to a trampeling sensation and lost my sight for a moment. Scrambling to get up again I tried to brush the dust from all too familiar clothes that didn’t fit quite correctly anymore.

“How did I get here?” There was a rumbling sound and I turned on my heel trying to locate its source. Something moved past me with immense speed.

“ _Who_ am I?”, I wondered again just as whatever something barrelled right into my chest.

“What the…” And then I knew. I was on Earth. And on me there was a giant Tauros, apparently quite content where it was. I started scratching behind his ear absently and it huffed out a breath in pleasure.

“Well, whoever I am, I am the owner of a Tauros. Apparently.” I was staring up into the sky, the only familiar thing about my surroundings asides from the Old Girl, when something else entered my field of vision. The face of a young man appeared, by the looks of him of Asian origin. He looked concerned.

“Sir, are you alright?”

“Oh, yes, I’m quite well. Just spending some quality time with my new Tauros.”

The young man looked surprised. “Oh? Alright, if you’re sure. Coz there’s been talk of wild Tauros attacking tourists and I thought…”

“No, no, this Tauros is anything but wild. It’s mine now, can’t you tell? But I appreciate your concern. My name’s… Why I’m not quite sure myself. But who are you?”

“Uhh… The name’s Chang Lee. Look, if you ever need anything while you’re in San Francisco, just ask for Chang Lee and they’ll tell you where to find me. Good luck with that Tauros.”

And with that he left me again to my contemplation of the night sky. Tauros butted my hand with his head and only when I continued scratching behind his ear did he put his head on my shoulder and close his eyes contentedly. I smiled. Now, to figure out who I was. Really though. _Who am I?_

**Author's Note:**

> Pokedex:
> 
> Tauros: This Pokémon is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself.


End file.
